User talk:Boligao
Hi there! : -- Deyvid Petteys (Talk) 03:03, July 13, 2011 Welcome! Pics Nice Job You're awesome. Just so you know :D --— Radical D (bother \ 17:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) pages when you're looking for . Forgive my confusion, but I'm not quite sure what you mean by that. I would love to help improve the navigability between games on this site, so let me know :). }} He's probably using the feature. -- 02:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Duh. I should've guessed that. Silly me. Too bad we can't change that feature to only select a CT, CC, or RD page at random :/. --— Radical D (bother \ 02:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn't hear, we can keep editing until the 25th, which is next Monday, I believe. Silver put in the request for the export, which generally takes a week to process. --— Radical D (bother \ 02:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Boligao 02:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Boligao I should probably stop being lazy and look up the DS names for things. Thanks for catching them. I've never played the DS version, so I really have no background, other than what is look-up-able. Anyway, it's good to have another editor around for a change. Trust me, for the first few months that I started editing here, it was a ghost town. --— Radical D (bother \ 06:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to look it up! Simply click the links you created with outdated monster names and you will be redirected to the correct page with the correct name. For example, I just clicked "Proto 4" and was redirected to the "Version 4.0" article. As simple as that! :) There is also a list of name changes from the SNES/PSX>DS versions everywhere on the internet in case you don't get redirected and it states there are no pages for that name. You are awesome Deyvid! :D Boligao 06:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Boligao Triple Techs Awesome job on the triple techs. All we need now is a photograph for Spin Strike, and they're complete. Are you up for the job? --— Radical D (bother \ 19:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, we still need to create articles for Omega Flare and Master Mune, along with that! :) Of course I'm up for the job, just wait a little bit until I feel like and get my lazy ass to work again, haha :P And yes, I do have the rocks/gemstones required to invoke all those Triple Techs, so it's not going to be a problem. Boligao 19:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Boligao It's really easy, see. :) }} Nah, I just didn't know what to do. Then I started seeing all those lame enemy pages and decided to improve them. I'm taking screenshots as I edit them. :P Boligao 01:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Boligao If you're ever stumped on how you can help us out here. Check out this page. --— Radical D (bother \ 01:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Want to help me with something? In my research of dinosaurs, I discovered that "Aecyto", the prefix included in almost every single dinosaur article on Chronopedia, is an adaptation of Aletco, a latin prefix which, when describing dinosaurs, refers to a dinosaur with horns atop its head? Want to help me add that to the etymology section of these dino articles while we're doing it. Just copy and past this: Aecyto-'', in the name, is an adaptation of the Latin prefix ''Alecto-'' which refers to a dinosaurs with horns. Easy as pie, right? --— Radical D (bother \ 02:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) 'Gratz on the 200th edit! You're getting up there! By the day, your edits improve. And your tech articles look amazing. Keep going, man! Its rare to find editors as dedicated as we are :). --— Radical D (bother \ 02:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Just thought of something. If you don't mind doing it, could you upload better images for some of the tech pages? For instance, I know Antipode Bomb III and Megavolt have crappy images. Make sure though, when you do it, to please go to the original image page and click "upload newer version of this image". That will ensure that the image gets overwritten. Otherwise, I'll have to re-categorize the new image and delete the old one. Not too tough to do, but it would say us some time, yeah? *insert Wakka accent here* --— Radical D (bother \ 02:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, fuck. Ok. Can't promise anything though, since I have two gigantic projects right now! I'll start with Single Techs I guess... Boligao 05:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Boligao No rush, man. Just replace the images that are blurry if you have the time, or the means. It's no big deal if you don't. Put your projects as your top priority. :)--— Radical D (bother \ 05:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) What's up? Sorry for not being as awesome as Radical D, but I was pretty darn active in my days.... hehe. Nice to see a partner helping him out. I had SilverCrono at the time and we've made huge improvement. Added Featured Images, Articles, adding videos, templates, arena of the ages, etc. I would love to be more active as I still got quite a few tasks that I haven't gotten the catch to do (that you can see in my userpage) as well as whatever is on Things to Do page. If you ever need some projects, you can easily look through those. Currently, I'm in college to be a game designer/programmer, as well as my current job... so editing has me limited to one wikia at the moment. (Big Bang Theory Wiki). Since its the off season, I'm browsing around here and love how the article count jumped 200+ since I've last remember. Keep up the great work! If I can help with anything, I am always available. 'Zeypher''' 09:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages? Wtf? Okay, so I noticed something incredibly, incredibly annoying. When we enabled the "comments" wikilab on articles, all talk pages ever were permanently deleted. Not even previous conversations were archived. That blows. We can work around it, to be sure, but previous debates are now erased from Time, quicker than Schala herself. Disappointed. --— Radical D (bother \ 06:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) lolwat? I can still see all my messages, and yours too.. nothing is gone you crazy ape :P Boligao 06:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Boligao THE WIKI HAS MOVED Yep, we've finally done it. Check out the new site here, and if you are moving, please cease edits here and resume them there. Thanks! -- 20:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, man! Haven't seen you in a while. Thanks for catching that vandal on the Glenn page. I've been MIA due to work and other things. Plus, I'm editing over at the new wiki, so I haven't been here much, like I said I would be. Just want to say I appreciate what you've done! --— Radical D (bother \ 03:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't like the new Wiki and I have no motivation to update this one without you guys here, so yeah. Boligao 00:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Boligao Sucks :(. I barely edit anymore anyways. I've been so busy doing other things. I really can't stand to be around here. They totally changed the user profiles and the special pages, so now everything looks like a widget on an iPhone or something. Plus, the admin portal, just ew... Lol. All I can say. I'll probably drop in periodically just see what's up with you. --— Radical D (bother \ 00:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC)